


Silver Lining

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan





	

安纳金站在门口，而欧比旺走过他身边，几乎看都没看他一眼。

 

“安纳金，说真的，就算是幻觉，也开始变得没意思了，”他习以为常地说，然后坐下来，盯着那个徘徊在门口的黑色人影。“不过你看起来也太糟糕了，我年轻的徒弟，”他评价道，“大概我的潜意识又发疯了。”

 

幻像张了张嘴，然后又闭上了。

 

“对，别说话，”欧比旺建议，“我的幻觉从不说话。奎刚去世的时候我就发现了。”尽管我不确定这是不是好事。他在心里补充。

 

“师父，”安纳金虚弱地开口，欧比旺注意到，他的声音同真实的安纳金极其相近。这实在荒唐，欧比旺坚信自己早已忘记死去的徒弟听起来是怎么样的。

 

“好吧，”欧比旺说，目光巡视着窗外漫天风沙的塔图因，“也许我开始神志不清了。”

 

但这个幻象开始靠近欧比旺，有些怪异的失真，并不太像他记忆里的安纳金，而更像一个饱受痛苦和折磨的流浪人——风尘仆仆，嘴唇苍白，眼睛里闪着悲伤的光芒。他的头发是怎么回事？实在太长了。而且他身上那肮脏的绝地斗篷已经变成褴褛的布条。

 

“师父，”幻觉开口，他舔了舔嘴唇——欧比旺心一痛，这几乎和安纳金的小习惯一模一样——这回声音大了些，“欧比旺，是我。我还活着，我很抱歉，可我回来了。”

 

在那句话之后，事情就有些失去控制了。

 

欧比旺记得被羸弱的胳膊环在力度令人窒息的拥抱里，一副瘦削的身体压着自己，一双灼热的嘴唇在脸上胡乱亲吻。

 

他记得伸手抚摸那张憔悴的脸时，自己指尖温暖的触感。欧比旺的喉咙里塞满了粗粝的砂石，他哑着嗓子喊着，安纳金，安纳金，哦原力保佑你，安纳金。

 

欧比旺的手伸进徒弟的棕发里，那些过长的卷发像是镣铐一样缠绕着他的手腕。

 

他记得安纳金用牙齿咬下手套，冰冷的金属手指从他滚烫的脸颊上抹去泪水。

 

* * *

 

安纳金天行者瘦得只剩一身骨头，他从死亡之地归来，带着浑身的伤疤。

 

他变了，欧比旺在几分钟后注意到。

 

安纳金的眼睛四周有了皱纹，而在它们的深处，曾经熠熠发光的渴求和激情不知为何已平息，只留一抹宁静的光芒。

 

欧比旺记得自己在镜子中看过自己身上也有相同的变化，那是从穆斯塔法回来以后。堕入地狱有代价，欧比旺想，而从中归来也是。

 

还有伤疤、许多伤疤。一些是之前就存在的：几处光剑砍痕，右边眉骨上的划伤，肋骨上是在科洛桑被爆能枪击中留下的一道枪痕，那都是很久很久以前的事了。

 

但其他的都是新的——横贯左边颧骨的一抹殷红，却不知怎么和他荒谬的相衬；那道胸前未愈的伤口让欧比旺的胃在痛苦中绞紧——那是他在穆斯塔法的杰作；还有一个在背上，大概是鞭伤；以及无数其他的，小的无害的。

 

欧比旺抚开安纳金睡脸上的头发，抓着他另一只手的手指马上收紧了。“别放开我，”安纳金曾在入睡前警告过他。“抓住我的手，师父——欧比旺，不要放开，不要放开。”

 

其实他没必要担心。欧比旺再也不打算放手了。

 

欧比旺看着自己年轻的徒弟，此时的安纳金与其说陌生，更像是病态，他长长的四肢消瘦得让人不安，曾经俊美的脸上满是伤疤，棕色的长卷发很久没洗，它们缠绕着欧比旺的手指；安纳金，安纳金，他新生了悲伤，皱纹和伤疤，但只有眼睛没变。

 

其他人也许很难认出眼前这个憔悴瘦削、筋疲力尽的人就是欧比旺那个曾经堕入黑暗面的徒弟，但欧比旺知道，他的安纳金回来了。


End file.
